


Confession Essentials

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kageyama didn't expect to spend his holiday's with the team, let alone other ones. If it weren't for Suga, he was sure he would've spent it at home like any other year.He expected to be bored out of his mind for the duration of it.He didn't expect to have a breakthrough about his feelings for Hinata, though.And hedefinitelydidn't expect some lousy duct tape to help get them on the same page.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	Confession Essentials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_stydiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/gifts).



Kageyama scowled as Suga dragged him into the gym. Iwaizumi had been planning an elaborate party with Daichi and some of the other captains and for whatever reason, it was mandatory for Kageyama to be there. It didn't matter how many times he'd refused or came up with excuses, Suga saw through them all before he could even finish his sentence. He called it his sixth sense, Kageyama called it mildly frightening and extremely off putting.

So there he was, sitting grumpily at the table Suga had left him at while he went to go get them drinks. He leaned forward with a heavy sigh and rested his head in his hand. He had a second to think how this entire situation would have been better if a certain redhead had been there too, before he cut off his train of thought. 

He'd been having those a lot, recently. Hinata wouldn't even be doing anything, he could just be sitting there talking to Yamaguchi and Kageyama would hyper focus on that one strand of hair that was always out of place, or the way his head fell to the side when he was confused, or how sometimes, when they were the last two in the locker room, his eyes would trace the small scattering of freckles that just _happened_ to be on top of the muscles that tensed and rippled whenever Hinata changed out of his shirt. He wasn't looking directly at them, okay? He was making sure they didn't get bigger and were a reason for health concerns. And if he happened to double check the back of his best friend's shoulders and chance glances at his newly formed abs or stare blankly at his lips when they pulled into a large grin to laugh, it was purely because he was looking out for his health.

Obviously.

Suga slammed down a milk box in front of him with a knowing smirk that Kageyama was definitely going to ignore. 

Too bad things rarely worked out for him. 

"So. You and Hinata seem to be getting closer." He starts while planting himself in the seat across from him. "Do you have any news to share?"

"No." He stabbed the straw through the flimsy plastic, not wasting any time to enjoy the drink.

"Are you sure? Hinata seemed excited to share something with Yamaguchi." He turned to look to where the duo were standing on the other side of the room and Kageyama was too tempted not to peek. 

Sure enough, Hinata was waving his hands around as he said something to Yamaguchi, who shook his head with a laugh that had an undertone of incredulousness. Hinata sighed, his shoulders slumping. The brunette threw his head back and looked at the ceiling for a moment before uncrossing his arms and patting him on the back, his mouth moving at a rapid pace as he spoke in hushed tones. Hinata listened closely and just when Kageyama was about to go over there and ask what they were talking about, large amber eyes met his own and he was stopped in his tracks, twisted around his chair and his butt off of the seat. 

A blush spread across the red head's cheeks and he offered a small smile, almost shy in it's hesitancy if not for the wicked gleam in his eye. He turned back to grab Yamaguchi's arm and towed him to where Kenma was glaring at his phone a few tables away, poking his head into the second year's line of sight with a bright smile. 

"Huh, wonder what they're talking about." Kageyama jumped and looked behind him, missing the wink Suga sent the newcomer. "It's not often you see the shrimp get embarrassed." Iwaizumi noted, making himself comfortable in the last chair at their table. 

"What do you mean?" Kageyama frowned. "He does that a lot. It happened yesterday too, when I told him he wasn't jumping as high when we were playing two on two with Four Eyes and Yamaguchi."

"Really?" Suga looked way too thrilled at that revelation, leaning forward to stare at him expectantly. "What'd he say?"

"Hah? He just said that he was distracted."

"Did he say by what? Or maybe by _who_?" Iwaizumi added. 

He finished sucking up the last of the milk and put it aside, staring at the two of them suspiciously. "What are you guys talking about? It was obviously the ball. All that airhead thinks about is volleyball and he might have a passing thought about food every now and then."

Suga groaned and threw his head onto his arms on the table, muttering something that sounded like 'impossible' into the sleeves of his Christmas sweater. Iwaizumi snickered into his soda. He sent an oddly sympathetic look towards Suga and really, Kageyama was getting more confused by the second. 

What did Hinata getting embarrassed have anything to do with him? He's been actively trying to cut down on his remarks to his partner and attempting to compliment him instead. It seemed to be working, too. Whenever they successfully pulled off their quick and before the rest of their team got to them, Hinata would level him with this expectant stare, waiting to hear his praise. 

It was harder than he'd thought it would be, honestly. Saying 'nice kill' instead of 'your thighs are unbelievable' or 'good job' instead of 'I really like your smile'. But he managed to pull it off and the happy, flushed grin that he got in response was enough to bring even the proudest of kings to their knees. 

He has yet to meet somebody who disliked the red head. Personally, Kageyama thought that it wasn't possible. Even Tsukishima had gotten over himself and had a comfortable friendship with him. Hinata was like everything good in the world that was compacted into one body. He was always laughing or smiling and radiated pure joy wherever he went. 

It was no wonder why he had a crush on him. 

Wait. 

His milk box slipped from his grip and all thoughts of throwing it away went out the window as he fell back into his seat. Suga lifted his head at the thump he made and Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed as he waited for an explanation. 

One that they wouldn't get because how the hell could he explain that he liked his best friend? 

"Holy shit." Kageyama looked at the two in front of him with wide, panicked eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Hinata didn't know, right? What if he found out? Would he hate him? No, he was too nice to hate him. He'd probably just distance himself and this was doing absolutely nothing to calm himself down. 

Suga put a hand on his shoulder and called his name in a gentle yet urgent tone, coaxing him to look at his face. "What is it, Kageyama?"

"I think I like Hinata." He blurted.

There was a short silence that dropped onto all of them as Kageyama continued to process his new revelation before Suga leaned back into his chair with a sigh of relief and wide smile. "Hallelujah!"

Iwaizumi grinned at him and put his drink down, gripping his shoulder as if he were a proud dad. "Well? What're you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Everything. Something. I don't know!" He turned to glare at the person who tapped him on his shoulder and faltered when he saw Kenma. 

"Hinata likes you too." 

"How'd you hear what I said?"

"I've been here for the last five minutes, it's not my fault you didn't notice me." He rolled his eyes and nodded towards the other side of the room, where Hinata was sneaking glances and talking in hushed whispers with Yamaguchi. "He wants you to go by him."

"Hah?" Kageyama swiveled his head towards Suga and Iwaizumi, for what he didn't know, but a little advice would be nice to have right now. Instead of the encouraging words he was hopeful for, they had matching smirks on their faces. 

"What are you waiting for?" Suga asked through his poorly hidden giggles. "Go get your man, Kageyama! I believe in you!"

Iwaizumi patted his shoulder and turned him around to where Hinata was waving him over with a wide beam and yeah, if he could find the closest reason to why his heart skipped a beat and how his face grew hot, love would probably be the first thing on that list. Followed by a number of diseases. 

Iwaizumi pushed him forward and he turned to scowl at him before swallowing and walking towards the red head. Hinata rolled his eyes at the pace he set and grabbed his wrist, dragging him off to who knows where with a muttered "(Insert Name)" that Kageyama chose to ignore in favor of studying his partner. 

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something!" He chirped back excitedly. "Yamaguchi and I found it earlier, I think you'll like it!"

He grunted and settled for watching Hinata's hair sway as they jogged. He had other things to worry about other than getting murdered in the back of the school and if worse came to worst, he was confident he could fight off the younger man.

Maybe. 

"Okay!" Hinata swiveled around with an enthusiastic jump, putting out both of his hands and preventing Kageyama from going further. "Are you ready for this, Yamayama-kun? This could change your life right now. It'll probably be very emotional and enlightening for you." Hinata bit his lip and narrowed his eyes for a minute before giving a decisive nod. "Okay! I've decided that I won't judge you or tell anybody if you cry! You have my wor- ow!" 

His hands flew to his head where Kageyama had a handful of bright curls and he glared up at him with shining eyes. He didn't seem too surprised though, more annoyed than anything. "Just show me already, Hinata Boke!"

The red head rubbed his head when he released his grip and mumbled something about ruining the mood before perking back up. Kageyama followed him around the corner, utterly confused when he realized Hinata had brought him to their club room.

"You and Yamaguchi… found our club room?"

Hinata shifted on his feet excitedly, nodding his head erratically. "We found something _in_ the club room!"

"What was it? An extra ball?" Kageyama relaxed when the situation hit him and smiled down at his partner. "Good thinking, boke." He ruffled his hair again and no, he wasn't doing it just to touch the soft curls. 

Kageyama didn't know why he got the urge, but it was definitely not because of a self satisfactory reason like that.

Hinata watched him go deeper into the room with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting the ball you found, obviously. You wanted to leave the party to practice." Kageyama stared at him with a tilted head. "Right?"

"No! I mean, yes, that too, but no! Ugh, you're really dense, Kageyama!" Hinata got behind him and pushed him to where he was standing previously in the doorway. Before he could say anything, Hinata pointed towards the top of the entrance and Kageyama faltered when he followed it. 

There, duct taped to the middle of the ceiling, was mistletoe. 

If you could call it that. It looked more like a smushed, jacked up piece of grass with a clumsy bow tied on it. You could barely see any greenery around the dull tape and Kageyama couldn't help but laugh when he saw the frail string hanging from underneath it all. 

"What're you laughing at?" Hinata demanded, his cheeks flaming. "It's tradition!"

"Mistletoe is tradition, dumbass. I don't know what this is but it is _not_ mistletoe. Where did you learn to hang it? And where did you even get duct tape from?" Kageyama was still snickering to himself as he reached up to undo the tape, rolling it into a ball and tossing it to the side while he tried to hang it up properly. 

"You're kind of missing the point, Kageyama." Hinata drawled dryly. 

"I think trying to save this is more important than-"

He got cut off by Hinata groaning and grabbing each side of his face, pulling him down into a kiss. 

It wasn't good. The angle was all wrong and their teeth dug into his bottom lip, not to mention how he had one hand on the top of the door to steady himself while the other hung limply at his side, too in shock to do anything.

And then Hinata pulled away and looked over his face nervously. It was quiet for a few seconds before he started stuttering an apology. "Did I get it wrong? It wasn't a misunderstanding, right? You _do_ like me right? Because I swear I've seen you-"

It was Kageyama's turn to shut him up and he carefully put the plant down before turning back to Hinata, walking towards him until his back landed on the wall right next to the entrance. He leaned down slowly, watching Hinata's reactions to make sure he wasn't overstepping even though he'd _just_ been kissed. Still, he was self aware enough to know when to be respectful. 

Soon enough their breaths were mixing and their lips were connecting. It was softer this time, lighter. It was more curious, exploring this part of their dynamic that they hadn't questioned before. 

Kageyama pulled back and his heart tripped over himself at Hinata's face, his low lidded eyes and the heady blush running across the bridge of his nose. 

Hinata was annoying and troublesome and always got himself into trouble, but he was also amazingly competitive and spontaneous and never took no for an answer when it came to something he wanted. He was beautiful, inside and out, and now he was all his.

Kageyama could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really fun time writing this and I'm happy with the final result, so I hope you are too!


End file.
